


Dos tardes de invierno

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex no es tan desaprensiva como para reírse de las faltas de ortografía de un niño extranjero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos tardes de invierno

Tatsuya contempla cómo Taiga salta con todas sus fuerzas, cada vez más alto, para atrapar un papel que Alex sujeta muerta de la risa. Cuando parece que Taiga va a alcanzarla, ella levanta más el brazo con una sonrisa pícara.

Se pregunta qué están haciendo. Sus labios, congelados aquella tarde de invierno, forman una sonrisa cálida cuando Alex ve que  _por fin_  ha llegado y lo saluda con la mano que tiene libre.

—¡Oh, pero si es Tatsuya! —exclama más fuerte de lo normal.

—¡T-Tatsuya…! —dice Taiga, rojo como un tomate y medio afónico. Tatsuya se pregunta si su voz suena así por todo lo que ha debido de gritarle a Alex.

Taiga vuelve a dar un salto, uno que deja boquiabiertos tanto a Tatsuya como a Alex, y le arranca el papel de la mano.

—¡Oye, eso ha estado  _muy,_  pero que  _muy_  bien, Tiger! —Alex le da una palmadita en la espalda. Es difícil no sentir orgullo al ver a un alumno con tanto talento como Taiga.

Parece que Taiga le va a decir algo, pero está  _tan_  enfadado que guarda el papel de malas maneras en su mochila, evitando la mirada divertida de Alex y, sobre todo, la de Tatsuya.

—Uy, que el tigrecillo se nos ha pillado un cabreo —Alex abraza a Taiga por las espaldas y le da un beso en la mejilla que él, cómo no, no tarda en limpiarse—. Vamos, corazón, que era una broma.

—Pues no tuvo gracia —Taiga pone una mueca que arranca otra risotada de Alex.

Tatsuya sonríe al margen.

—Bueno, ahora que Tatsuya ha llegado, podemos empezar, ¿no? —coge el balón del suelo y lo bota satisfecha— ¡Vosotros dos contra mí!

Las lecciones de Alex son todo práctica y muy poca teoría. Les hace ver sus errores e intenta fortalecer sus flaquezas. Es una buena maestra, sin duda alguna. La mejor que podrían haber deseado.

En eso piensa Tatsuya cuando su maestra los derrota. Él está fatigado, pero parece que Taiga aún quiere más guerra. Juega a solas con Alex mientras Tatsuya descansa en un banco que tiene toda la pinta de estar hecho de hielo y no de madera roída.

—Alex es invencible —dice Taiga cuando se sienta al lado de Tatsuya, sudando a mares.

Alex oye eso y se ríe. Taiga vuelve a ponerse colorado y la manda callar. Sus nervios no hacen más que alimentar la curiosidad de Tatsuya.

—¡Vale, vale, ya me callo! No seré yo la que arruine la sorpresa —le guiña un ojo a Tatsuya, en vez de a Taiga.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—¡NADA! —se apresura a gritar Taiga. Teniendo la voz como la tiene, suena a que se acaba de desgañitar por completo.

Alex, mientras tanto, se abraza la barriga para no partirse en dos mitades. Tatsuya casi juraría que está  _llorando_  de la risa.

— _You’re so cute, Tiger!_

Así se despide Alex, no sin antes dar un beso a sus dos pupilos favoritos. Tatsuya y Taiga se quedan en silencio durante unos instantes teñidos de una brisa gélida. Taiga, aún cubierto de sudor, tiembla del frío, a pesar de que Tatsuya lo ha cubierto con su propia bufanda.

—Gracias… —murmura Taiga con un hilito de voz.

—No deberías haber gritado tanto con la garganta así —la voz de Tatsuya fluye con tanta dulzura que ni parece que lo esté regañando. Eso no quita que Taiga infle las mejillas—. Bueno, ¿ahora me vas a decir qué ha pasado?

—No, que me duele la garganta.

— _Taiga_.

Taiga balancea sus piernas, que ya  _casi_  tocan el suelo, y pone pucheros.

—Le enseñé a Alex una redacción que hice y se rió de mí.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Tatsuya, extrañado. Alex no es tan desaprensiva como para reírse de las faltas de ortografía de un niño extranjero— Puedes enseñármela. No me reiré.

Taiga dice que no con la cabeza como si le fuera la vida en ello. Tatsuya suspira y se levanta del banco de un brinco. Si Taiga está disgustado y no quiere hablar, lo mejor será levantarle los ánimos primero y, luego, con suerte, sonsacárselo todo.

—¿Te hace un uno contra uno? —le pregunta Tatsuya con el balón entre la manos. Taiga lo mira maravillado, como si Tatsuya fuese un héroe al que acaban de condecorar.

Ni qué decir tiene, Taiga acepta la propuesta pese a que sabe, o debería saber, que va a perder.

No cuentan los puntos, pero salta a la vista que Tatsuya va ganando sin dificultad. Eso no quita que de vez en cuando un salto de Taiga le quite el aliento, como si anticipase lo que su hermano pequeño  _podría_  llegar a ser.

Es emocionante, pero también aterrador.

Su partido se ve interrumpido por un estornudo de Taiga.

—¡Pañuelo, un pañuelo! ¡En mi mochila!

Tatsuya obedece, reprimiendo una risita, y corre hacia la mochila de Taiga, tirada de cualquier manera al lado del banco. La abre a toda prisa y, lo primero que encuentra, es  _la redacción_.

> _“The person I admire most” by Taiga Kagami_
> 
> _The person I admire most is my broder Tatsuya. hes veri strong and nise and tall. Hes the best!!_

La redacción continúa, pero los estornudos de Taiga apartan a Tatsuya de su lectura. Se disculpa por tardar tanto, alegando que “le costó encontrar los pañuelos” y vuelve junto a él.

—Gracias —dice Taiga mientras se suena la nariz. No sospecha hasta que se fija en la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Tatsuya y en sus ojos a rebosar de chiribitas. Ahí frunce el ceño, nervioso y un poco enfadado— ¡Tatsuya, no habrás leído la…!

—No sé de qué hablas —miente, miente y volvería a mentir aunque sus mentiras a duras penas cubran la verdad. A fin de cuentas, ni Taiga ni él querrían compartir un momento  _tan_  vergonzoso.

(Aunque sí que mentiría si negase que esa redacción lo ha hecho tan feliz que casi ha saltado de la emoción)

Tatsuya sabe que Taiga ha conservado esa redacción. La ve dos veces más. La primera es a los pocos meses, en la estantería de la habitación de Taiga, justo al lado del álbum de cromos de Pokémon. En la segunda ocasión, está en “la caja de objetos valiosos” que hizo Taiga cuando tenía once años. Es ahí cuando Tatsuya descubre la última frase de la redacción que dice, entre varias faltas de ortografía, que algún día Taiga será más fuerte que él.

La recuerda con una sonrisa agridulce y se pregunta si hoy, a un día de que sus equipos luchen en la Winter Cup, Taiga la sigue recordando.

(Lo que Tatsuya no sabe es que la redacción sigue en la caja —junto a su yoyó favorito y  las fotos que se hicieron con Alex en Disneyland— como recordatorio de lo que ha sido, es y  _será_  su relación con su hermano mayor)


End file.
